Thoughts
by LollipopPotato
Summary: Is Andy willing to tear apart the band to get what he wants? AndyXJake Black Veil Brides BVB
1. Thoughts

**I've been going through and fixing all the chaps because I've had A LOT of typos.**

* * *

><p>Andy was in the bathroom at a quiet club, trying to get some alone time. He could still hear the music playing but not as loud. Andy sat next to a sink and rested his head on the wall. He was so stressed out lately that he couldn't think straight. This was the first time he had found somewhere quiet in a long time. He had a big problem. Every time he would look at Jake, he found himself thinking how...sexy... he was. Everything he did, his smile, the way he talked; Andy went crazy.<p>

"This isn't supposed to happen to me..." Andy whispered quietly, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah i was gonna type out the whole thing in one but i got tired after typing just that... (I'm so lazy. Used to just writing, not typing.) BUT anyways, review if you wanna, i'll get the rest up soon.<strong>


	2. Confusion

Jake was his best friend! How the hell could he be thinking about him like this? His thoughts froze when the sound of familiar black boots walked up to him.

"Hey, you alright? Some guys were saying you're mad." It was Ashley. _Thank God. _

"I'm Fine... Just... need some time alone."

"Problems with Scout?" Ashley guessed, Andy almost punched him for bringing up his ex-girlfriend.

"No. I'm fine. Go have fun." he walked Ash walk out, sighing.

_Well. Sucks to be you. What 'cha gonna do pretty boy? Jake's got a family and kids. I'm pretty sure he's not just gonna drop all that to be with you._

Andy really the voice of doubt in the back of his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jake walked in.

"God, Jake you scared the shit out of me."

"Didn't know I had to knock to go inside a public bathroom." Jake grinned stupidly, Andy rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you out there having fun? It's the first day we're not crammed in a studio or having tons of 16-year-olds screaming how much they love us."

Andy laughed, "I don't know." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I do know. But... who am I kidding? It's not important."

Jake kneeled in front of him. "Hey. Tell me."

Andy blinked, confused. "I'm not getting the 'I'm here for you we've been through so much together' speech?"

Jake smiled, looking into Andy's eyes. "Stop stalling. Just tell me."

Those fucking eyes.

At that moment, Andy was mad. How could he find Jake so attractive by him just kneeling there? He felt a hand on his shoulder and Jake was looking concerned.

"Just... Forget it. You'll only make it worse." He stood and walked a few steps away, "You're making it worse right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"I like you okay! I think you're sexy as hell and sometimes I can hardly control myself! Some times I just want to..." He cut himself off with a loud growl, sinking into a corner with his head buried in his hands.

Jake smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that. You don't think it's hard for me. Everyone is all over you. Even on stage, the fan girls paw at you and try to rip all your clothes off. I'm left in the background to just watch. I don't know how many times I've wished i could get a... private performance from you."

Andy's mind went blank. Without any consent from his brain and before he could react, he was kissing Jake.

_Oh, shit._

Jake blinked, wide eyed. "Well that was... uhm"

* * *

><p><strong>Sex in next chaper <strong>


	3. Unexpected

"Well... that was... Uhm. Unexpected."

Andy blushed bright red "I... can't believe I just did that."

Jake gripped Andy's chin and looked in his eyes. "If that's what you wanted then you could've told me."

"I just did like 5 minutes ago..."

Jake scrunched up his nose and tapped Andy's forehead "I meant earlier then that, smarty."

"Ew. You're talking to me like I'm your kid."

"Shut up! You already ruined our Romanic and spontaneous moment. You're not allowed to talk anymore."

Andy blinked in confusion before he left warmth on his neck. His mouth salivated slightly, almost losing it as Jake kissed and sucked sensitive areas on Andy's neck.

"Jake... Ja-Jake! Stop! What about your Fiancée?"

"She think's I'm neglecting the baby so she's out. And I thought I told you no talking."

Jake lifted Andy's shirt lightly and unhooked his belt, working the button off and zipper down. Andy whimpered lightly, looking as Jake kneeled and pulled Andy's pants down. Jake rubbed Andy's erection through his boxers and bit his lip when Andy moaned, hands tangled Jake's hair.

Jake slowly took the length into his mouth, attempting not to go too fast, as in ending this too soon. Andy's nails gently scraped against Jakes skull. Jake bobbed his head and sucked harder, Andy's eyes shut and breathing increased rapidly.

"Jake..." Andy moaned out quietly, biting his lip.

Jake scratched down Andy's thigh and increased his speed, licking up the underside of Andy's erection. Andy's legs shook, not much time passed before he came and slid down the wall, panting and looking at Jake.

_Those fucking eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I promiced sex and gave you oral... but its still a form of sex... <strong>


	4. Suprise!

The night before kept playing in his head. And every time it seemed less and less real. He lay down on the couch and sighed, thinking.

He was too deep in thought to notice Jake walking through the door, but when the door slammed shut, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up, noticing it was Jake, and jumped again.

"What the hell? Do I need to start an 'Andy's Jump's' count?" Jake laughed.

"Shut up." Andy sighed, frowning when Jake sat on his lap and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"Just because I can."

Andy frowned.

Jake took Andy's shirt off, kissing his neck.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I want my private performance." Jake smirked, getting off Andy and pulling him onto his lap.

"Whoa. Wait WHAT?"

"I. Want. My. Damn. Private. Performance."

Andy blushed, Sighing and figuring he'd go along with it. "What do you want me to do?"

Jake took Andy's pants off. "Ride me."

Andy slowly lowered himself onto Jake's erection, biting his lip. Jake held Andy's hips and slowly thrusted upwards. Andy dug his nails into the back of Jake's shoulders and bit onto his shoulder.

"You good?" Jake ran a hand through Andy's hair, rubbing his back softly. Andy nodded, rolling his hips slightly, letting out small groans.

Jake lay back, pulling Andy's hips back and forth, Andy rolled his hips. Andy's nails dug into Jake's hips as he moves faster, bouncing on his erection and bucking his hips. Jake held Andy's hips and thrusted into him, groaning and hitting hard. Andy moaned and came on their chests. Jake finished after a few more thrusts and Andy held himself up with his arms on Jake's chest, both tired and spent. Andy got off Jake and walked to his bedroom. Jake rolled over on the couch and fell asleep.

Ashley walked in, smiling "Hay guys! How- HOLY SHIT NAKED JAKE I'M LEAVING!" and ran out, slamming the door.


	5. It's Do or die

"Andy, got the new songs yet?" Jinxx poked the side of the singer's head.

"Huh? No. I still have block. I... can't think of anything to write about. We've covered break-ups, self-confidence, and the stupidity behind religion... death... But I still think we're missing something."

"A love song." Jinxx said gently, Knowing Andy was sensitive on that topic after the last aggressive break-up with Scout.

Andy though for a moment and instant jolted. "I have it! It's PERFECT!"

He let his thought of Jake inspire him and he mentally cursed himself that his hand couldn't move as fast as his thoughts.

_I can't hide what's on my mind._

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime_

_To take what's mine._

_Let's start living for today._

He saw Ashley blowing bubbles and Jake was popping them. Apparently, Ashley didn't like that, because he's yelling every time one was popped. Jake would just stick his tongue out cutely and giggle.

_Never gonna change my mind._

Jake stole the bubble wand and started blowing bubbles in Ashley's face.

_Nothin's gonna stop us, no not this time._

Jake saw Andy watching him and waved, the temporary distraction granting Ashley the time to steal the want back and blow bubbles in Jake's face.

_Wild and running for one reason_

_They won't stop us from our freedom._

Andy was sure of it now. He loved Jake.

_This is the rebel love song._


	6. Rebel Love Song

The shoot was today. And Andy was nervous as hell.

Joyce walked through the door and smiled at him. Gods, he fucking hates her. Why the hell did the record insist that the shoot be with his ex girlfriend?

"_The fans liked her best_" they said,_"She connected with them most"_

Yeah, my fist will connect with her face if she doesn't keep her fucking mouth shut.

He had good reason to be pissed. Considering she dumped him, just to go after all his friends. He laughed when he saw she was a band whore on _IsAnyoneUp?_. It instantly took all the anger out of him over those shirtless pictures with his pants pulled down a bit to show off his pubes..

Don't even remind yourself of that.

He shook the thought away and put on his best fake smile to greet his ex.

5 minutes until filming.

The first scene was simple. Just those two getting called names and made fun of by some stupid rednecks. Easy. The second was the parents disapproving of them being together. Andy and Joyce where taken under Jake's wing. Well, the two slept there.

The third scene the same rednecks from earlier had burned Jake's house down. The three got out and ran away. They ran together until they were in the middle of nowhere, camping out in the woods.

The final scene was supposed to be Andy and Joyce together in the rain, where they'd kiss and pretend everything would be okay as long as they had each other. Andy hated this idea. And he knew they couldn't afford second takes due to short time frames. So at the moment Joyce leaned in for her kiss, Andy pushed her back, grabbed Jake's shirt and kissed him.

"And cut! Good jobs guys!" the director smiled, before grabbing Andy and pulling him aside. "What the hell was that? The kiss was meant for you and Joyce!"

"I didn't like the ending, so I changed it." Andy said simply, "This is the video for _my_ band and _my_ song. So I'll change it if I want."

The director stood, dumbfounded as he watched Andy walk out, hand-in-hand with Jake.

"Damn, Andy! That's how you want to show our fans we're a thing? You'll be breaking every girl's heart! You'll get pawed at even more by the gay guys! Not to mention how many fans of the idea of you and Ashley being together will be pissed!"

"These 'heartbroken' girls will be too caught up in the fact that the 'Inhumanly sexy' Andy is spreading his legs for the guitar player. The gay guys are already pawing the hell out of me because they know I'm not officially taken. And the 'Ashley and Andy' fans will be busy wishing we had a threesome."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Jake smiled, kissing Andy.

"Yep. And no offence, but PLEASE stop making your hair go north for winter."

"Huh?"

Andy pulled some of the sticking-up hair to over Jake's eyes. "The more famous we get, the more your bangs go up to the spike of your hair. Don't get me wrong, I love the fluff, but I like your bangs too."

Jake laced their fingers together and smiled, "Anything for the 'Inhumanly sexy' Andy.

Andy's heart beat uncontrollably.

_Yep_._ I love him_


	7. Fallen Angles

"Ohhh! Yeah, that feels good."

"Yeah, it's not gonna fit." Jake smirked.

While that sounded perfectly sexy, Andy and Jake are doing one of the most unsexiest things ever. Loading the tour bus up. Andy had made his remark after removing a rather large, heavy, bag from his back. Jake's was after trying to fit his last bag into the back of the bus.

"WOAH GUYS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE?" Ashley laughed.

"Shut up Ash!" Andy yelled.

Andy could tell the video was posted today. His phone nearly exploded with texts and calls concerning the video.

_Maybe this was a bad idea_

Jake laced their fingers together and squeezed Andy's hand lightly. "I know you're nervous. But, the fans have stuck through and supported you before. They will now."

The first concert of tour was starting in 10 minutes. Everything was set; all Andy had to do was step on stage and shake his nerves. He's never been nervous before a show. Even on the bus ride there, he was nervous as hell!

Jake was trying to calm him down.

"You can do it. They'll support you, Andy. They love you! You're like a god to these people!"

"I'll try." He said weakly.

Andy took a step closer to the stage.

"But! Before you go, I wanted to address a small problem in your perfectly romantic love story." Jake took a deep breath. "Andy, will you be my boyfriend?"

Andy's eyes widened. "Yes! Of course!"

"Guys, we gotta get on stage." Jinxx said, walking onto stage, hearing fans scream louder.

Jake smiled and walked on stage, the fangirls let out screeches of adoration and Jake saw signs that read "Andy + Jake = Love" and "Jake and Andy forever". He smiled internally.

Jinxx and Jake began playing the opening notes.

_Scream. Shout._

Andy exhaled slowly

_Scream. Shout._

He slowly stepped on stage, the fans roared.

_We Are The Fallen Angels._

Andy exhaled slowly again and let the words flow out of him. Jake smiled and watched as Andy's confidence returned.

He's back.

_We're bored to death in heaven,_

_And down alone in hell._

_We only want to be ourselves._

Andy finally got into it, singing with all his might and jumping to the beat, doing his usual "singing with his hands" thing Jake just adored.

_To those who sing alone,_

_No need to feel the sorrow._

_We scream._

_We shout._

_We are the fallen angles._

Jake couldn't resist. He dropped his guitar and gripped Andy's leather jacket, kissing him. The crowd screamed louder.

"See? They love us!" Jake held his and Andy's hand up, fingers laced together. The crowd was screaming so loud Andy feared they'd all lose their voices for the rest of the month.

_That doesn't matter. This is your time now._

_Sparkle like the little gay fairy you are, Andy_

_Your fire will never burn out._

"As long as I have him." Andy said under his breath, kissing Jake's cheek.


	8. Love

**HOLY SHIT! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8!**

**I LIKE TYPING WITH ALL CAP AND BOLD. IT FEELS LIKE I'M YELLING!**

**I got to huddle for warmth with a gay guy today. As well as having both my hair bow and my bow tie petted by another gay guy. (I swear I'm a fucking magnet for gay guys... not that I'm complaining! I fucking LOVE them!)**

**So, let's do chap. 8!**

* * *

><p>Yep.<p>

His brain just exploded.

The fragments of his shattered brain and skull would have to be cleaned off the walls. The maid would call the cops. QQuestions would be asked. The band would need a new singer. Somebody would get a nice, cozy stay in jail and it was all Jake's fault.

Damn sexy Jake and his damn sexy body.

And his damn slyness.

Jake snuck into Andy's room while Andy was cooking. Jake stripped himself and crawled into Andy's bed, waiting. Andy eventually got tired and trotted off to bed. He opened the door.

"Hi baby." Jake smiled seductively.

"HOLY SHIT! Uhm, hey babe."

Jake smiled, "Surprised? You don't look happy to see me..."

"I am baby... but _fuck._"

Jake smirked, sitting up. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?"

Andy stiffened

Jake smiled, getting up and tugging Andy toward his bed. He pulled Andy's shirt off, kissing his neck.

"Jake..." Andy moaned.

Jake smirked.

Jake pulled Andy's pants down to his mid-thigh. Jake slid his hand into Andy's boxers. Andy let out a small moan, blushing. Jake cupped Andy's cheek in his hand and smiled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I know."

Jake pulled Andy's boxers down and kissed his chest. Andy's back arched and he whimpered. Jake slowly sucked the head of Andy's dick, digging his nails into Andy's thighs. He bobbed his head and flicked his tongue over the tip, making Andy jolt.

Much too soon, Andy felt Jake's mouth off of him as his hips were lifted. Jake slowly slid into Andy, kissing his neck.

Andy tried to focus on Jake's lips on his neck. He dug his nails into the bed sheets, attempting to bite back his moans, knowing C.C. and Ashley were watching TV in the next room. His entire body felt like it was running in slow-mo. His back arched as his body couldn't keep up with the strength and speed of Jake's thrusts.

Jake watched as his lover came undone, back fully arched and eyes shut. His mouth was open and letting out quiet moans of pleasure. His hands were white-knuckled from gripping the sheets so hard. He felt himself nearing release from just watching the boy.

Jake leant over Andy's tired form, taking the singer's neck into his mouth, sucking until a deep deep red mark was left on the perfectly white skin.

The back of his skull was screaming to tell the tired boy a certain three-word combination. It's not like he'd hear it, the singer was already half-asleep. He felt the pale arms wrap around his back, pulling him next to Andy.

"Night, Jakey."

"Goodnight, Andy"

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have recruited a new fan! Welcome MaleXmale Goddess101<strong> **and great username as well. XD **

**THEN I LOSE ALL OF WHAT I WROTE. FML it was a LOT better but the damn thing went POOF gone and I didn't save.**

**Review and I won't eat your pets.**


	9. Chester Molester

**I BUY YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT IF YOU SEX ME UP.**

**Lolwhut. XDDD **

**MaleXmale Goddess101 this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.**

* * *

><p><em>Just tell him. The worst he can do is tell you he's not ready for that kind of relationship.<em>

No, the worst thing he can do is cut my dick off, shove it down my throat and sew my mouth shut.

_Well, yeah but he wouldn't actually do that._

Ugh.

Halloween concert, then freedom!

Andy sighed, sitting on Jake's lap as they approached the stadium.

"I don't wanna go on stage." Andy whined, nuzzling into Jake's chest.

"I know, baby. I know. But it's only a one-hour show. Then we have all of tonight and the rest of the week to ourselves."

"Yes, yes, and we'll no longer have to hear you two having sex in the tour bus. We're all excited so let's get it over with." Jake smirked, stepping off the bus.

Andy blushed. "Told you biting onto my pillow wouldn't muffle it enough."

"Excuse me for your being a screamer."

"Excuse me for your constant hornyness."

"Guys, any day now." C.C. peered his head in.

Andy sighed, getting up and walking off the bus, Jake followed close behind.

Of course, the stadium was covered in crappy Halloween decorations and lights that wouldn't scare a 3-year-old. The only thing saving this place from utter "Child's Land" was the swarm of children dawned in all black and the two Black Veil Brides skeletons on stage.

The concert went perfectly, as they all do, and Andy was happy as hell to _get the fuck outta there and get some damn sleep for once._

'Mmm... No."

Jake frowned and kissed Andy's neck.

"Jake, I said no." Andy snapped, rolling over onto his side.

"Reow. Kitty has claws." Jake wrapped an arm around Andy and pulled him closer.

"Jake-"

"Jake: He doesn't want to be molested. Andy: Maybe if you actually wore a shirt every once in awhile, Jake wouldn't follow you like a horny lost puppy." C.C. snapped angrily.

Andy rolled over and looked at Jake, confused.

"He's just a little agitated because the fans are giving him shit for accidentally whacking Ashley in the head with his drumstick."

Halloween morning had now arrived. A happy, well-rested Andy was greeted my an equally as happy Jake, who has dedicate his morning, from 5am to 9am, cooking breakfast for his lover.

"Jake, I can't eat all this food! I'll get fat!"

"Then maybe I can cuddle you without worrying about breaking you in half!"

"I have muscles! Look!" Andy held up his arm and flexed.

Jake laughed "Are you flexing or not? I can't tell the difference!"

Andy scoffed and slapped Jake's arm

"Oh i think a fly just landing on my arm."

Another slap.

"Is there a draft in here?"

Another slap.

"Did an atom just try to bitch-slap my arm?"

"Okay that last one was too far!" Andy pouted, sitting on the couch next to Ashley, who was icing the knot on his head.

"Aww did i upset my baby?"

"Yes you did." Andy pouted.

"Awwww I'm sorry baby."

"you're forgiven. Only if you give me candy."

Meanwhile, in every Wal-Mart within a 100-mile radius...

They're all out of candy.

"JAKE! I DIDN'T MEAN THIS MUCH CANDY!"

"But now the bus smells like the inside of a piñata!" Jake smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, with halloween approaching, I wanted to have (Like many other... stu- *clears throat* writers do) a Halloween-centered chap. I promise a less-crappy one will be up soon. Btw, everyone hope Andy recovers from his broken nose (that boy is accident-prone.)<strong>

**Maybe there will be sex?**

**Maybe there'll be a bj?**

**You'll never know unless you review. And if you don't review...**

**I'll shoot my computer.**


	10. Don't Be Afraid

**So, I logged in and 3 Reviews! NEW HIGH SCORE! So, you three get dedicated to in this chapter.**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- Just for you. And only YOU (feel special.) I will include (SPOILER) a bj and sex. **

**GrumbleMunchkin- They all say they have a family to care for... Also, Welcome love!**

**ILuvvAndyBiersackBitchMWAHAHA- WELCOME BACK LOVE! I've missed you dearly!**

**SO LET'S GET STARTED ON CH 10! AND NO SHAVE NOVEMBER!**

* * *

><p>"Jake..." Andy whined from his bed, Jake peered his head through the kitchen doorway.<p>

"Yes."  
>"Why did you buy me so much candy? I feel fat now."<p>

"You asked for it! Besides..." Jake set down his glass of water and stepped into Andy's room. "You're not fat."

"Well compared to you I'm not."

Jake smacked his chest in mock horror. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Not exactly fat... You're just my chubby little Jakey."

"I should smack you for that! You're lucky you're cute." Jake smiled and kissed Andy.

"Mmm... more."

Jake smiled and kissed Andy more. Andy pushed Jake onto the bed, straddling Jake's hips.

Andy took his shirt off, Jake instinctively felt the expanse of skin he owned for his very own. Andy's hands turned to Jake's shirt, lifting it off before he got closer to his lover, kissing him and feeling his chest and arms', simply not believing this was _his._

Jack laid Andy back and kissed his neck, unbuttoning his pants and rubbing Andy's thigh. Andy tugged Jake's pants off and kissed him. Jake kissed Andy's chest and down to his stomach, lapping the head of Andy's dick and rubbed his thigh. Andy's back arch and eyes shut, moaning out in pleasure. He flitted his tongue over the slit, making Andy jolt. His hand slowly stroked and his tongue explored his lover, causing the singer to jolt and moan loudly.

Jake didn't stop until Andy was so close he whimpered constantly, dick throbbing in Jake's face, begging for just the slightest touch to bring him over the peak. Andy's legs shook and Jake lifted him and set him on his hands and knees, running a hand down Andy's back as the other sat on his hip.

Andy arched his back, sliding closer to Jake, looking back. Jake squeezed Andy's ass then smacked it hard, causing Andy to bite onto his pillow and scream. Jake slid inside his lover, slowly pulling out and pushing in. Andy dug his nails into his bed, screaming and beginning to stroke himself. Jake growled and pulled Andy's hands behind his back.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself." Jake snarled, moving harder, digging his nails into Andy's hip.

"Jake! Fuck, almost!" Andy's back arched and he screamed with each thrust, Cumming. He felt Jake thrust a few more times until he was filled with warmth. Jake pulled back and they laid next to each other, kissing and holding each other.

Andy nuzzled into Jake's chest, steadying his breathing and closing his eyes. "Mmm night Jakey."

"Night Andy." He saw Andy had already fallen asleep. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>That chapter would have been posted a lot sooner but... i was too lazy to type<strong>

**Also, Jakey is the only bvb member that doesn't wear lipstick now. I have a shirt as proof. Dare i say? LIPSTICK MARKS. May be used for ideal on chap 11... Tell me what you ladies think! **

**Fuck, Marry, Kill: Andy, Jake, Ashley. Go!**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**After much thinking, I have deduced...**

**Fuck- Jake (Who wouldn't {a lot of people... but still})**

**Marry- Andy (cos then I could fuck him all i want)**

**Kill- Ashley (Because he's just way too cute. {That a terrible excuse but still})**

**- Poor Jake! But at lest we shared one in common XD**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- I LOVE YOU TOO! XDD you better feel special!**

**So... Italians are sexy. That is all. Oh. Oh, you want to disagree. DARIO. LEAD SINGER OF DARI. Google image search him. Yeah, your argument is invalid.**

* * *

><p>Andy had another free concert in L.A. to do, then he'd finally be home. He wanted nothing more then to get back to his house and crawl into bed and sleep for 300 centuries.<p>

If the constant stress of being in the same band as your boyfriend, along with jokes of yours and his sex life made by your best friends isn't enough, then the paparazzi snooping through their windows during one of Andy and Jake's most intimate moments and printing it in the news was.

"We can never go back there." Andy said, picking a piece of fuzz off Jake's jeans.

"It's not that bad. Everything was well covered. And your fangirls probably love you anymore. You provide visuals now." Jake snickered, Andy punched his arm. "You're abusive!"

"I've told you before we were even together: Being stupid is gonna start hurting!"

Jake pouted, "You can't make and exception now that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Nope." Andy trotted off the bus and into the stadium.

By the time Jake caught up to him, Andy was fully dressed and all his make-up was done.

"You're so slow." Andy smirked, tightening his belt.

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can. It's called be faster."

Jake stuck his tongue out at Andy, smiling. Andy strutted onto stage with all the sexy confidence that made Jake bite his lip. Throughout the whole performance Andy grinded against Jake, kissing his neck and ear between choruses and simply doing anything to make Jake moan and fuck up his guitar playing.

_He needs to be taken down a notch_

The show ended and they got ready for the meet-and-greet. Jake sat next to Andy, rubbing his thigh and kissing his neck. The occasional, and by occasional of course _many_, fangirls wanted a picture of the two kissing.

Halfway through it, when the fangirls were in the back of the crowd swooning and it was the gay/bisexual boy's turn to gawk at Andy.

Jake pulled Andy onto his lap, resting his chin on Andy's shoulder. A rather attractive, 17-ish looking gay boy was asking for a photo of the two kissing.

_Fuck it._

Jake lifted Andy onto the table, laying him down on it and kissing him. The boy, of course was shocked as _hell _and quickly got as many pictures as possible.

Andy laid back and enjoyed it, ravishing in Jake's random passionate moments. Of course, when one of the fellow gays realized something _fantastic_ was happening, he quickly informed everyone to run to the table and watch.

All this commotion had Andy blushing and struggling to regain dominance. If all these already obsessed gays found out, _he_ was taking it from Jake... Literally, his ass was in trouble. Andy attempted sitting up, which only got him pinned onto the table and smirked at by Jake. Pretty much every person with a phone or camera was attempting to capture this as tangible proof.

Jake could have gave a fuck at this point. He was willing to risk the fine for indecent exposure for pinning his love and fucking him on a table in the middle of public while under aged girls and boys watched. Hey, at least they'd be getting what they really paid for.

Andy on the other hand, looking helpless and embarrassed, was arching his back and kicking his legs weakly in attempt to free from Jake's grasp. Jake smirked and leaned into Andy's ear.

"Don't act like you don't love it. All these eyes on you... it turns you on, doesn't it?"

Jake started kissing Andy's neck and the girls roared. The boys sort of stood there with the 'There's no way this can be happening' look on their faces. Considering Andy was a thrashing fit currently, Jake was glad Andy always wore the leather vest and no shirt. Keeping his hands wrapped tightly around Andy's wrists, Jake continues his kissing downward, stopping at Andy's pants and kissing his hips.

The girls either lost their voices or were frozen in shock, because it was nearly silent. A needy moan escaped Andy's lips, and the boy that started this whole this was front and center and whimpering at the sight before him, which made Jake slightly confused.

_Hasn't this boy ever watched porn before? He shouldn't be __this __turned on..._

Andy arched his back and rolled his hips, trying to do anything to provoke Jake enough to continue this... whatever the hell it was becoming. "Jake... Jake please..." Andy whimpered, struggling against the hands holding his wrists down.

Jake got onto of andy hoping to hell the table could hold both their weight and kissed Andy's neck, releasing a wrist so he could slide a hand down Andy's pants.

"Jake... Not here, Let's go back to my house.. just not here" Andy panted out, whining in the back of his throat.

"Sorry, Princess, you're not getting what you want this time." Jake lifted his head to the boy in front of him. "Hold old are you?"

"19 as of..." He checked his phone. "Ten minutes ago."

Jake smirked, "Happy birthday." He paused for a second "And if anyone asks, everyone here's legal."

The boy nodded and whimpered as he watched Jake unbutton Andy's pants. Andy was letting out high-pitched whimpers of need that Jake just _loved_.

"Jake... Please can't we just go back to my house? It's not that far..."

"You've been too cocky lately." Jake mentally laughed at the irony of his choice of words and pulled Andy's pants down. "Besides. It's our beloved fan's birthday, and he needs a proper present."

Andy's boxers were soon pulled off as well, sending the girls into a rampage, attempting to push the boys back for a better view.

Jake smiled, drowning out the Yaoitard's screams and boy's stares. It wasn't until he slit the head of Andy's dick into his mouth that everyone was screaming.

_Where's the rest of the band?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'll give you super-long in attempt to make up for not updating for a long-ass time. I'm really sorry... but i used all my monthly gigs watching Twinklight OVER and OVER because Billa is so fucking hot and Bailey is funny as hell. So, I apologize for my obsession of gay twilight-based porn... D: IS SO HOT I'f you've never heard ofwatched it GOOGLE IT NOW!**

**I'll update next which will be either ON the 22 or shortly after... I HAVE TO GO 10 DAYS WITHOUT TALKING TO MY MUSE OR YOU LADIES. I'M DYING JUST THINKING OF IT! Oh, yes you can thank my beautiful muse for inspiring me to write this for you ladies. He's the reason behind all the cute scenes... He'd tottaly do everything Jake does. Especally the candy part...**

**REVIEW! I gave you sexy italians and porn you pok-e-mans.**


	12. I love you

**I'm not crazy *eye twitch***

**MaleXmale Godess101- XDD you're so funny! And I *LOVE* MCR!**

**You ladies are really lucky I love you because I would have BOLTED the minute I walked into the library had I seen that BOTH the guys I like would be sitting one seat away from me. _ DON'T LOOK OVER! Okay, Bryson left. And Jack's walking over to the books…**

**Ahem, so chap 12? I think… YEAH!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he did that.<em>

"I can't believe you did that Jake! What the fuck! Were going to get arrested and I'll tell you right now I look fucking terrible in orange."

"Okay, Mr. Flamer, calm down. You know you liked it..." Jake hugged around Andy's waist and kissed him.

"Baby you know that's going to end up on youtube. I'll never be able to go in public ever again."

Jake kissed Andy's neck, rubbing his side. Andy visibly relaxed in Jake's arms. "Baby i love you"

Andy's heart skipped a beat. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I'm not Scout."

_If that were anyone besides Jake saying that, they would be dead._

"Awww Jakey you're so sweet." Andy pulled jake closer, kissing him.

Jake backed Andy against the wall, kissing his neck and sliding his shirt off. Andy wrapped his legs around Jake's waist as jake carried him to their room. Jake laid Andy down and got on top of him, kissing him repeatedly.

"I love you." Jake whispered in Andy's ear, taking their pants off. Andy tore off Jake's shirt and felt his chest.

Jake kissed his way down Andy's chest and stomach, stopping at Andy's hips. "Beg for it."

Andy arched his back and moaned, "Jakey, baby please... suck me off do anything just..."

Jake seemed to be satisfied by the reply and promptly slid andy's erecting into his mouth, sucking hard enough to make andy's eyes shut hard and his body twitch. It wasn't until Andy was pulling Jake's hair and thrusting into his mouth that jake pulled back. Andy whined in the back of his throat.

"No pouting. Keep it up and I'll leave you like this." Jake smirked, kissing Andy's neck and lifting his hips.

Andy bit his lip and moaned, wrapping his hips around Jake's waist. Jake slowly slid himself into Andy, biting and sucking Andy's nipples. Andy arched his back and pushed himself against jake's dick. Jake slid out and pushed back in, repeating it at an increasingly fast rate, each thrust going in deeper.

Andy bit onto Jake's shoulder, trying his best to stifle the screams forcing their way up his throat. Jake moaned and pinned Andy down to the bed, thrusting harder. Jake leaned over Andy so that his ear was level with Andy's mouth as he thrust deeper and harder into Andy. Digging his nails into Jake's back, Andy screamed nearly at the top of his lungs. His legs shook and body trembled as he came.

Andy panted and attempted to push Jake off him, which of course, failed.

"Oh, we're not done." Jake smirked, keeping himself inside Andy and pulling him up onto hid lap.

Andy whimpered at the oversensitivity, "Baby..."

"Just shut up. You know you love it." Jake smiled, kissing Andy and moving his hips back and forth.

Andy panted, putting all his weight into his arms in an attempt to hold himself up. Jake moved Andy's hips faster, moaning and panting as well. Andy finally gather enough strength to buck his hips and bounce on Jake's dick, causing jake to moan loudly and dig his nails into Andy's thighs.

Andy continued, increasing in speed gradually and watching in pure adoration as jake moaned, eyes forced shut by the sensory overload. Jake eventually came and stroked Andy's dick until he was over the edge as well. Andy got off jake and curled up next to him, too lazy to get up and shower. The two sat there and kissed for a while until finally falling asleep.

_I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY I'M 4 DAYS LATE! I was told my uncle did not pay the bill for the internet, so I found getting on laptop to do this was useless if i couldn't post.<strong>

**So, I tried my best to make this the sexiest, longest (heheh long), chapter as to make up for your lack of fangasmic matter. also, i don't know how far this story is going... maybe long enough that Jakeypoo and Andy adopt a kid? Something else? GIMMIE IDEAS LADIES!**

**Also, I feel like a bad BVB fangirl, I have all 5 their music videos and a few of the random shit andy does and i've liked them for 2 years now, but i have 13 dARI videos and i've only liked them for a few months. BUT I CAN'T GET dARI MERCH COS I'M NOT IN ITALY! TT_TT**


	13. Say it back

**There's a cat on my arm and she won't move. *looks over* MOVE YA BITCH ... -.- okay fine stay here and fuck up my typing. **

**MaleXmale Goddess101- *gives you a box of tissues* XDD don't worry, I'll take you with when I got kidnap them.**

**So, Hi girls! I am giving you another update to my story, which I never thought would be over 12 chapters long XDD**

* * *

><p>For the past week, there's only been one thing on Jake's mind:<p>

_He never said it back._

No matter what Jake did, no matter how romantic, sexy, or spontaneous, whenever he said he loved Andy, Andy never said it back.

_What if he really doesn't love me? Is this just a fling to him?_

Jake sighed, lying back in his bed.

_He doesn't love me._

Jake felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_He's probably just using me. I'm so stupid._

Jake hugged the pillow next to him and sobbed into it. He couldn't decide if it was good or bad luck that Andy was going to be out all morning

_He's probably seeing another boy. I was stupid to think that somebody as hot as him, and with as many screaming fan boys as he does has would choose me without something being wrong. _

Jake sighed, wiping his tears away and laying his head on the pillow.

_Just say it back._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a really sad chapter D: the next will be less sad... i hope :X<strong>

**I might update once again today. TWO UPDATE IN ONE DAY? OMG it's the end of the world!**


	14. Stop Worrying

**MaleXmale Godess101- YOU ARE VIOLENT AS HELL! And I LOVE it! You cried? Awwwwwwh *hugs* I have a ninja cat too, so I will use her against you. AND I WUV YOUU. And I'll get to what's going on with Andy! Sheesh, rushin me. **

**Okay I'm bored as hell today! And I can hear my brother downstairs (like 5ft under me) and I'm pretty sure she's tickling his wife to death because she's laughing her ass off.**

**Oh, and Matt is Matt Good (D.R.U.G.S.) Just so we're clear it's not some random pedo.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I bought you your damn ice cream. Now tell me what's wrong." Matt said down on the bench and patted the spot next to him.<p>

Andy sat and lapped up the melting ice cream and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "He said he loves me."

Matt looked over at him, "You're saying that like it's a bad thing..."

"It's not. And i really do love him but... What if, like 3 months from now some fan boy who's cuter and younger then me starts hitting on him and takes my Jakeybear from me?"

"Have you seen the way he acts whenever he's near you? He puts trained dogs to shame. He's constantly on your heels, always gives you anything you want and he puts up with your constant pouting every time something doesn't go your way."

"I do not pout!" Andy huffed, looking all pout-lipped at Matt.

"Yeah, that totally isn't the look of pouting. Your lips is just normally that far out." Matt smiled, poking Andy's bottom lip.

"Matt! You're not helping!"

"What am i supposed to do?"

"Tell me what to do!" Andy pouted.

Matt grabbed both of Andy's shoulder and shook him, causing Andy to drop his ice cream. "Stop worrying about that shit and just go tell him you love him and have sex. We all know that's what you wanna do."

Andy recovered from the vertigo and looked at his dropped ice cream. "You owe me a new one now."

"Only if you go talk to 'jakeybear' afterwards."

Andy huffed. "Fine."

"Good boy."

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH that was really fast (Maybe because it was short as hell) STFU!<strong>

**May update again today if Ms. Rusin' me reviews!**


	15. Classic Jake

**Ever played Dinosaur zookeeper on the adultswim website? THE FUCKING T-REX IS ON CRACK! I put 2 damn trees in there and it just raged all over I kept having to kill it. And when one rages, THEY ALL RAGE.**

**MaleXmale Godess101- I KEED! I need to be rushed sometimes... anywhore I told chu I'd tell y'all what's up wid Mr. Andy.**

**... WTF WAS THAT? Half ghetto, half hillbilly? I need to get out more...**

**WOULD HAVE BEEN UPLOADED SOONER had i not had to write a fucking paper for English.**

* * *

><p>Andy opened the front door and took his jacket off, "Baby I'm home."<p>

Jake peered his head out form the kitchen. "Hey baby. I made dinner for you."

_Classic Jake._

Jake had prepared every one of Andy's favorite foods.

"We're not gonna be able to eat all of this."

"So?"

After hardly putting a dent in the mass of food, Jake began cleaning up. Andy sat on the counter and watched him.

"Jakey?"

"Yes baby?"

"I've kinda been wanting to tell you something…" Andy picked at the wood of the counter.

_Fuck. No. Please don't say what I think You're gonna say._

"What's that baby?" Jake asked, trying to hold back the tears of what he was sure would be his most painful break-up ever.

"I love you."

Jake dropped the glass he was holding, Andy watches as it shattered to bits and scattered around Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I'm done ^_^<strong>

**So... sex in next chapter... maybe! :D**

**REVIEW YOU NOODLES**


	16. Variety

**I'm not sure If I'm gonna finish this tonight... (I didn't)**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- I love you too!**

**OKAY STOP DROOLING OVER CHRISTIAN BEASLEY AND WRITE YOU FAGGOT! (Okay)XD**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you"<em>

Okay, so one thing is accomplished. Now Jake only wished he had the ninja Skills to catch that glass before it fell. But of course, he doesn't, and now there's broken glass and water all over the floor. Wait… Why the fuck is he complaining? Andy just said he loved him!

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while... but I was afraid... I didn't wanna lose my Jakeybear."

Jake wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. "I love you."

"I love you Jakeybear." Andy smiled, kissing Jake.

Jake lifted Andy, holding him over his shoulder. Andy blushed and tried to get out of Jake's grasp, laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"There's glass on the floor and I don't want my little Andy getting hurt."

Andy laughed as he was carried to their room and dropped onto his bed. Jake leaned over Andy and kissed his neck.

"Baby... baby, stop." Andy pushed Jake back lightly and Jake pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Jake looked confused.

Andy bit his lip. "Well... I'm tired of having sex on our bed. I need variety Jakey."

Jake smirked. "Fine then." Jake pulled Andy into the bathroom and turned the shower on. They both stripped and got in; Jake instantly pushed Andy against the wall and nibbled his neck and chest. Andy moaned and arched his back, hooking a leg around Jake's hips.

Jake turned Andy around do that he was facing the wall. Jake left a hickey on the back of Andy's neck, sliding into him. Andy bit back a moan and scratched down the wall. Jake thrust deep into Andy, digging his nails into Andy's hips. Andy clawed at the back of Jake's shoulder, moaning louder and jake thrust harder.

Jake was sure he was making Andy bleed by how hard his nails were dug in. He thrust faster, feeling himself nearing climax. The were both panting, and the heat of the shower only intensified that. Jake was sure he saw pink in the water running down Andy's thigh but fuck, even if he tried retreating his nails they'd just end up digging into some other are of his lover. He felt Andy tense beneath him, mewing out moans with his eyes shut tight as he came. Jake followed soon after; holding onto Andy for what seemed like hours after the two came.

"I love you." Andy panted, holding Jake's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I NEED HELP. What should Jake's petname for andy be?<strong>


	17. Ethan

**I keep forgetting to put bars! AGH! FML!**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- Everybody loves hot sex. And if they don't they're just stupid.**

**Btw: thanks to wiki answers, I've been informed Jake doesn't have a kid. So... I don't have a joke for that. Oh! Wait! HE HAS BAD AIM! (If ya know what I'm talking about *wink*)**

* * *

><p><em>This sucks. I miss him.<em>

Jake was out running errands and wouldn't be back until late tonight. Andy was miserable.

He had convinced Matt to come over, but was still bored as hell and sad that Jakeybear wasn't at his heels. The two sat on the living room couch together, watching TV.

"Matty..." Andy pouted, lying across Matt's lap, "I'm bored."

Matt looked down at Andy, "Then get off of me and watch TV."

"I don't wanna watch TV i wanna see Jakeybear!"

"Well too bad. He's busy."

Andy whined, "Matty you're so mean!"

"Andy. He's busy. Just suffer a few hours longer and he'll be here."

"But I'm so bored!" Andy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, what do you want to do besides see Jakeybear?"

"I don't know." Andy sighed, "Anything besides sitting here and watching TV."

Matt sighed, "You wanna go to S-bucks?"

"Sure." Andy picked his jacket up off the floor.

The two departed to S-bucks, upon arrival got their coffees, and sat next to a window. Andy stared out the window, nearly jumping out of his chair when he saw jake walk by.

"Jakeybear!" Andy ran to jake, hugging him tight.

Jake smiled, kissing Andy's cheek. "Hey babyboy i missed you."

"Jakeybear how much longer is it gonna be 'till you're home?"

"Daddy who's that?" A small six-year-old boy appeared from his hiding spot next to jake.

"Ethan You know who that is. It's Andy."

Ethan hugged Jake's pant leg, hiding his face. Andy knelt down.

"Hi Ethan." Andy smiled, he really did like the kid, but it was the fact that Jake had to have sex with that monster of a woman in order to have Ethan that bothered Andy.

"Jake! Hurry the fuck up!" A woman screamed, holding to door to a thrift store open.

"I got to go. I love you babyboy." Jake smiled, kissing Andy's cheek.

"Bye Jakeybear and bye ethan."

_I fucking hate that bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>So it would have been up last night but i had some emotional issues with my muse. ( it wasn't a fight, he just freaked and yelled at me )<strong>

**So, yeah REVIEW!**


	18. I'm daddy's boyfriend

**I got the bvb backpack! I Just needs to be shipped. *Sits next to mailbox and eats ramen* come on UPS!**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- XDD I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm writing. I just go with the first idea that pops into my head. I'm surprised this story has a plot XD**

* * *

><p>"And what's this one?" Andy held up a picture of a Tiger.<p>

"A... Kitty!" Ethan smiled.

Andy laughed lightly, "Kind of." He held up and picture of Jake and Ethan's mom. "Who's this?" Andy pointed to Jake.

"Daddy!"

"And who's this?" Andy held up a picture of himself.

"Daddy's friend." Ethan blushed.

Andy knelt down and looked at Ethan's eyes. "I'm daddy's boyfriend."

"What does that mean?" Ethan looked at Andy with all the adorableness of a curious 6-year-old

"Well... Maybe if I'm lucky, someday I'll get to be you're daddy too."

"Will jake still be my daddy?"

"Of course he will be."

"Will Cassie still be my mommy?"

"Of course she will. What makes you think she won't?"

"If jake is still daddy and Cassie is still mommy then who will you be?"

"Well... I'll be Andy. Or, if you want to call me daddy, you can."

"Okay Andy." Ethan picked up his toy car. "Uhm... Andy, can I watch sponge bob?"

"Sure." Andy smiled, turning on the TV.

"He really seems to like you." Jake smiled, kissing Andy's cheek.

_Let's hope it stays that way._

* * *

><p><strong>*sneezes* I'm allergic to you sexy son of a bitch XDD (wtf?)<strong>

**So, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been kinda procrastination and also not knowing what the fuck to type. So yeah...**


	19. Is He Asleep?

**I tottaly wasn't drooling over Kyler Moss.. I dont know what you're talking about. And if you don't know who Kyler Moss is, cancel your internet! YOU SHOULD KNOW! Kyler is THE hottest boy in gay porn history.**

**MaleXmalw Goddess101- XDD I LIEK PIE. And yes, like is spelled that way just look it up. it's in the dictionary right next to hitlarian**

***cough cough* okay. **

* * *

><p>Jake kissed Ethan goodnight and closed the door to the spare bedroom.<p>

"Is he asleep?" Andy asked, getting up from the couch.

"Yes. And now that he is..." Jake wrapped his arms around Andy, settling his hands on the small of Andy's back, and kissed him.

Andy smiled, kissing back and they both blindly walked to their room. Jake got impatient several time and pinned Andy against the wall, kissing him breathless. They finally got to the room and pushed Andy against the wall, ripping his shirt open and kissing down his chest. Andy arched his back, moaning and looking down at Jake. Jake unbuttoned Andy's pants, pulling out his erection. Andy leaned his head back against the wall, moaning as jake stroked it and swirled his tongue over the head. Andy bucked his hips shallowly, moaning and tugging Jake's hair. Jake pulled back and andy whined.

"you really hate foreplay don't you?" Andy frowned, missing jake's mouth already

"oh shut up." Jake smiled.

Jake pulled Andy onto their bed, taking his own shirt and pants off. Andy thrust his hips up, begging for more contact. Jake reciprocated the action, the two colliding as their moanss filled the increasingly hot air surrounding them. Jake settled himself between Andy's legs, glorifying the dark-haired man like he had just done for him. He stared Andy straight in the eyes, a dark lustful tone colliding and entangling with one of the most vivacious and expressive hues Jake had ever seen in his life. He reached to his lover's exposed erection, gliding over it with his hand and pressing over his inner thighs, teasing his balls before reaching his entrance. He slid one finger around the edge, earning strangled and desperate noises from Andy, eyes shutting tight before blinking back open. Andy watched, caught between wanting to feel a release now and wanting to stay in this state forever. They remained eye contact as Jake rubbed it and teased before entering the tip of his finger, watching Andy's face contort in magical ways. Andy bit back the pain, letting out small whimpers until he was fully adjusted. Jake smiled, moving his finger in and out slowly, watching as Andy arched his back and moaned.

"Jake… I need your dick… inside me… fuck me… please…" Andy panted, Ever so slowly he pulled his finger out; Andy hadn't found it the least bit uncomfortable and he hadn't complained.

Jake retracted his fingers from Kid's entrance and positioned himself. He was about to enter but looked up at Andy to make sure it was okay.

"If you don't slam into me and fuck me as hard as fucking possible RIGHT NOW, I'm leaving. So start fucking pounding my fucking brains out right this fucking instant," Andy said in a low voice, his tone as flat and deadly as humanly possible.

Jake rubbed the head of his cock against Andy's small entrance and moaned as he thrust inside the boy. Andy reached up, wrapping his arms around Jake's neck as their hips thrust together. Jake's lips attacked Andy's neck as he moaned and gasped.

"You feel so good..." Jake smiled at Andy before kissing him gently. "Talk dirty to me."

"How?" Andy rocked his hips and shuddered as Jake thrust harder.

"Just let your mind wander..." Jake watched the cute faces Andy made as he thrust faster.

"Fuck me...mmm..." Andy gasped as his prostate was brushed. "Faster! Oh! It's so big..." he ran his nails across Jake's back and wrapped his legs around his hips. "Deeper...mmm.." he shoved their mouth's together and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Jake did as he asked.

"So tight..." Jake continued thrusting.

"Give me more!" Andy screamed. "Let me ride you..." Jake nodded and rolled over with Andy, who sat up and rode him as hard as he could. "Fuck me with your hips!"

Jake watched in amazement as Andy kept screaming and talking dirty, eventually sputtering complete nonsense. His hips bucked faster against the boy that was riding him, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Turn over." Jake hissed. With a low groan, Andy was on all fours, feeling shocks running through his brain in anticipation. Jake's thrusts caused the headboard to thump against the wall. Andy's moans bounced off the walls, and echoed in the room. Any pain had subsided, and all he could feel was mind blowing pleasure. He was fighting the urge to scream until his throat gave out. He was so close.

Jake reached up and he grabbed Andy's hair, and pulled him up. Andy whimpered and was forced to sit in the most uncomfortable position ever; on his knees, legs open, and his back arched. Jake bit down on Andy's ear, occasionally switching from licking and sucking. Jake pulled on Andy's hair. Andy moaned from both pain and pleasure. Andy clenched his eyes shut as Jake's cock pounded much harder into his ass, hitting his prostate, causing him to see stars from the mind blowing pleasure. It was agonizing pain. It was so delicious. It was so...amazing.

"What are you?" Jake growled. He switched the position so Andy was on his back again. Jake placed Andy's legs on his shoulders, and he continued to thrust hard and fast into Andy's ass.

"I'm your little fuck toy." Andy said in a high-pitched, breathless voice. He felt so dirty saying it.

"Say it again." Jake growled again, reaching up and he pinched and pulled on Andy's nipple.

"I'm your little fuck toy... I'm your little fuck toy... I'm your fuck toy."

Andy was about to cum.

Jake began stroking Andy's dick, watching as he twitched and shook. He can feel it. Jake stroked Andy's dick faster, thrusting his hips harder, he felt that he was about to cum too.

Andy jerked his hips up when he released on Jake's hand, as Jake still stroked his dick but very slowly. Jake moved Andy's legs off his shoulders and he pushed them open, and moved his hips harder and faster inside Andy's tight ass. He groaned as he came, slowing his thrusts in the process.

He pulled out after regaining his breathing and watched as his cum spilled slowly out of Andy's ass. Andy's mouth fell open as he breathed heavily. His chest heaved up and down. His heart pounded in his chest. His legs shook from the orgasm he had. He felt amazing. They pulled together once more to share another kiss as they came down from their highs, sweaty and positively elated. Collapsing on their bed, Jake pulled cradled Andy against his chest.

"I love you Babyboy."

"I love you JakeyBear."

Meanwhile, outside their slightly-opened door, sat a confused 6-year-old who was awoken by the sounds of bodies slamming against the walls in the hallway. Upon later inspection, Ethan found the door to his father's bedroom was unlocked, and opened it slightly to see what was going on, seeing Andy leaning against the wall and Jake on his knees doing something that made Andy make weird sounds. Ethan watched as Andy and Jake's most intimate moment unfolded, extremely confused as to if Andy was okay and If Jake was hurting him. Ethan hugged his teddy bear as he watched every second.

_What were they doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>*falls over tiredly and sleeps for 3 years* I feel old... It's midnight and I'm tired. I used to stay up till 8 am everyday. fuck. <strong>

**Anywhore... poor Ethan! Jake is such a bad father! He should have locked the door!**

**"You're gonna need more then that if that thing's a penis!" WTF AM I WATCHING?**

**New chapter up soon... I think.**


	20. Truth or Dare?

**I feel like doing two sex chapters in a row. FEEL SPECIAL. **

**Sorry for the delay on update. I ended up haven't to go to my (not) friend Kasey's house.**

**This chapter is based on sexy truth or dare game with my bf. Since that night, I never thought of truth or dare the same way again. And i was the Andy in this scenario.**

* * *

><p>"I love you too Babyboy." Jake smiled, kissing Andy. Jake smiled and Andy blushed, kissing Jake's cheek. Jake bit onto Andy's cheek and laughed.<p>

"Do i taste good?" Andy smiled, lacing his fingers with Jake's.

Jake laughed, "Yes"

Andy smiled, licking up Jake's cheek.

"I don't taste good!" Jake wiped his cheek off.

"Well I think you taste yummy." Andy smiled, licking Jake's lips.

"Thanks babe." Jake pulled Andy into his lap and took his shirt off, kissing his neck. "Truth or dare?"

And y bit his lip and moaned. He figured saying dare would cut instantly to sex, which would be great... but his dare would probably involve using his mouth on certain areas of jake's body... which he wasn't exactly in the mood to do at the current moment. He wanted to be worshiped, not be turned into a little fucktoy like last night. And since Cassie took Ethan back, they could be as loud as they wanted. "Truth."

Jake looked slightly confused as to what to say, considering he just got cockblocked. "Is it true you like cookies?" He had to hold back the laughter of his own ridiculous answer.

Andy smiled, giving him a confused look. "Yes."

"Your turn"

Andy kissed jake's ear, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_FUCKER!_

Andy rubbed Jake's thigh and kissed him, "Is it true you think I'm sexy?"

Jake smiled, "Yes baby" He kissed Andy, moaning a little. "Truth or dare?"

Andy rubbed jake's thigh more and kissed his neck, "truth"

Jake tilted his neck and bit his lip. "Is it true you want me right now?"

"Yes" And continued kissing up jake's neck and rubbed Jake's dick through his pants. "Truth or dare?"

Jake moaned, biting Andy's neck. "Truth."

Andy took Jake's shirt off and rubbed his dick harder, "Is it true you want to fuck me right now?"

"Yes baby, really badly." Jake moaned, pulling Andy closer. "Truth or dare?"

Andy kissed jake, unbuttoning his pants, "Truth."

Jake's breath hitched and he panted a little, feeling himself getting hard. "Is it true you're horny right now?"

"Yes baby," Andy rubbed jake more, "truth or dare?"

Jake moaned, biting Andy's bottom lip and tugging it a little. "Dare."

"Fuck me."

Jake smirked, kissing Andy and rubbing his dick. Andy moaned, biting jakes lips. Jake pulled back, rubbing harder and kissing his neck. He pulled Andy onto his lap and grinded up into him. Andy arched his back and moaned, taking jake's pants off. Jake groaned and looked up at him tugging down his pants and boxers showing off Andy's body. He groaned at the sight of his naked body, no matter how many times he's stared at it he could never get over how beautiful he was. Andy saw the lust hazed look that Jake was giving his body and turned away blushing. Jake smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

He let his hands roam his boyfriend's body slowly; Andy just smiled while he leaned down kissing his lips again. He held Jake's hips and pressed their erections together a little more gently. The contact made them both groan with lust, Jake looked up at him as Andy started to tremble with need.

Jake pressed into him gently and slowly. They both moaned out at the feeling of being together again in such an intimate way. They stared at each other in the eye as they moved against each other, they kissed each other hard to silence any sounds. Andy clawed his back leaving long red marks as he drew closer to his release.

"Andy," Jake whispered in his ear. "I love you," Andy groaned as he hit his prostate hard. He tried to respond to Jake, but found he didn't have a voice. Jake slammed into him harder until they both reached their release, kissing each other to keep from crying out. Andy collapsed on him panting hard, Jake held him close stroking his sweaty hair.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly. "Fucking pervert," he added affectionately. Jake smiled and kissed him gently before he turned off the light and laying next to Andy, pulling him to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, my week was meh. I found out the cute bi guy I liked has a girlfriend. But i didn't find out until after i lent him my two bvb necklaces, the small version of my wire heart necklace, and my bvb army armband. FML. But I have to admit, his girlfriend is pretty. Aside from the fact she's a DIRTY WHORE AND STOLE MY DEVIN! O_o sorry.<strong>

**I need to get my bvb gloves back from Davy Jones. I keep forgetting to ask.**

**So, I dunno when next chap will be up O_o... Soon, I know that much. So, REVIEW**


	21. Does Daddy Love Andy?

**So, I'm not sure if you guys are aware, but porn star Vayne xHeart (the gay real world and HomoScene) is talking shit about A6. I have the whole thing he wrote about him saved to my chatango, and will show you guys as soon as I get internet back. (School corp blocked chat. FUCK)**

**No results for "Fuck" in clipart? FUCK! **

**MaleXmale Goddess101- I'm sorry… I'm just an awkward person O_o**

* * *

><p><em>What were<em>_ they doing?_

"Mommy does daddy love Andy?" Ethan sat on the couch, looking up at his mother.

"Unfortunately…" she said quietly, then wiped the grimace off her face, "Yes, he does."

"And daddy would never hurt Andy, right?"

"Where are you getting this from?"

_Wait… oh fuck._

"Well…" Ethan blushed, "I was at daddy's house and I woke up in the middle of the night… And his door was unlocked and Andy was making weird noises and Daddy was on top of him… What were they doing?"

_That piece of shit… REALLY? Did they HAVE to while Ethan was there? Fuck… what to say… what to say…_

"That's just Jake's way of showing Andy he loves him." Cassie sighed, deciding that was the best she could come up with.

"Why hasn't he done that to me?"

_OhmyfuckinggodEthan. No. You are not even thinking about having gay sex with your dad. What the fuck. _

"That's a special thing for grow-ups." Cassie sighed, "I need to call your dad."

"Okay mommy."

Cassie walked out to the porch, pulling out her phone and calling Jake.

"_Hello?"_

"So, did you and Andy have fun while Ethan was over?"

_Oh fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I need to steal my armband back today… if he's here… LUNCH! HURRY UP! ITS ONLY 1<strong>**st**** HOUR! I really need to type my essay...**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Ditch Singing For A Day

**I tried to type "grows" comp wrote "Groans" fucking perv comp. And my comp number for English is 169**

**MaleXmale Goddess101- I feel like a bad writer until you review... you're that special to me :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you and Andy have fun while Ethan was over?"<em>

_Oh, fuck._

"Uhm.. I gotta go." Jake slammed his phone shut and ran into the studio, pulling Andy out of his booth.

"What the fuck Jake?"

"Ethan knows." Jake was pacing and generally freaking out.

"Knows what?" Andy sat on the floor and picked at the carpet.

"He knows we fucked!"

"Oh fuck. Jake how did you find out?"

"Cassie! How else?"

_Shit shit shit shit. _

Jake called Cassie back, "So, what the hell does he think we were doing?"

_"That's a nice way to say hello. Look, it's been dealt with, calm down."_

"It has?"

_"Yes. He's fine."_

Jake sighed, "Good."

"Good? What's good?" Andy perked up, looking at Jake from his position on the floor.

Jake shut his phone. "Our situation has been handled."

"That easily?"

"That easily. Now come on, ditch singing for a day and let me take you out."

Andy smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG that sucked SO much to write! And it's like, not even that interesting. Well, the Date is the next chap, and well, that will be entertaining. I promise. <strong>

**So, what are your ladies' plans for Christmas/ X-mas/Whatever fucking holiday you celebrate? I'm doing NOTHING! WOOT :DDD**


	23. Dream Date

**And this is my X-Mas present to you all.**

**So, I hate it when People do this but I HAVEEE TOOO! My new story, Ditched, Is posted (It's a dARI story) and it would mean SOO much to me if you two went and read and review it. PLEASE? I'm pretty sure a certain paragraph will make you both laugh/smile… so please please please? As my late X-Mas present? Just go on my page and click the story that says Ditched I'll love you FOREVER! Well... I already do... but PLEASE *gets on knees and begs***

**MaleXmale Goddess101- Yes I do! THANK YOUUU Merry X-MAS!**

* * *

><p>"It's so fluffy!" Andy laughed, playing with Jake's hair. He teased and pulled it in various directions, ruffling it and running it through his fingers. One last tug at the top and he smiled. "There. It's perfect. Now you look like a loin"<p>

"Rawr?" Jake smiled, kissing Andy's cheek.

The date so far had been absolutely perfect. It started with coffee at S-bucks, a movie, McDonalds in the park. It was the perfect date for Andy. It was nothing too mushy or romantic.

"So, are you enjoying the date so far?" Jake smiled, looking at the singer in his lap.

"It's the best date ever. I couldn't think of any way this could be any more perfect."

Jake smiled. "Really? You can't think of anything?"

Andy wrinkled his nose and laughed. "No, but I have a feeling you can."

Jake took Andy's hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy smiled, feeling his heart flutter.

Jake pressed his nose to Andy's neck. "So, there's something I need to do."

Andy smiled "And what would that be…?"

Jake lifted Andy and sat him on the bench. "You'll see."

Andy laughed. "Oh really?"

"Andy, we've been together for like, for-fucking-ever and I love you so much so…" Jake dug through his pocket and looked at Andy.

Andy's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Will you marry me?" Jake pulled out a ring box and opened it.

"Holy fuck, Jake…" Andy felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt his hands start shaking as he looked back and forth between Jake and the ring. "...Yes!"

Jake smiled and put the ring on Andy's finger. Andy cupped Jake's cheek in his hand and kissed him.

"I love you so much babyboy."

"JakeyBear you know I love you more than anything."

Jake held Andy's face in his hands, kissing him. Andy felt tears running down his cheeks and Jake pulled back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I've never been this happy before in my life!"

"You deserve it babyboy. I love you."

"I love you JakeyBear."

* * *

><p><strong>That was decent right? I'm like ASDFGHR cause the 26th is Andy's birthday and i wanna get it up then...<strong>

**Anywhore go read Ditched, It'll mean SO much to me!**

**I Love you two! xx (In the non-creepy way)**


	24. Issues

**This story is still nowhere near done. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**

**And i am contemplating the work of another BVB story... just gotta think it out first.**

* * *

><p>Andy, for some reason he could not yet determine yet having the name "Jake" involved in it made perfect sense to him, was not allowed to assist in the planning of his own wedding. Most of the days he stayed home, depression slowly growing to waking up alone nearly every morning.<p>

Today, instead of moping alone at home he figured he'd go to his parents and inform them of his newfound sexuality and that he was getting married.

He pulled his car up to the driveway and went inside, sitting at the table.

"Mom, Dad... there's something I need to tell you." He held out his hand, showing off the ring Jake gave him. "I'm getting married."

Amy nearly screamed in happiness, Brock patted Andy's shoulder. "What's her name?"

_Jake._ "About that... uhm... Mom... Dad..." Andy looked at the table, picking at the wood. "I'm gay... And you know Jake from my band? He's the one I'm marring."

Amy smiled slightly, pressing her hand to her chest. "Jake's such a sweet boy."

Brock stayed quiet. He refused to look at either of them. Andy kept his eyes fixed on the table. Amy walked over to Brock and patted his shoulder, whispering to him.

"It's okay if you don't except this side of me dad..." Andy said quietly, sighing. "I think I'll go..." Andy got up, walking to the door. He opened it and looked over at his father. "You accepted everything else about me... why not this?" He walked out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait.. what is this? <strong>

**am i the only one seeing that next button? 2 IN ONE DAY. BE HAPPY**


	25. Seeing The Devil

**Who is this? Who is this author who rarely updates during the Christmas season? **

**Uh hi girls, it's me! Double update since I haven't for about 6 days. **

**I've been obsessing over this certain story and i might be doing my own version of it as possibly a bvb thing? I dunno. The author of it is only 12 so she's kinda rushing through it and i wanna do a more detailed version of it for my own amusement. **

**That has nothing to do with this story so let me get back to writing.**

* * *

><p>Andy rubbed his nail across his lip, feeling the smooth glide across his bottom lip as he thought. Maybe his dad just needed time... Having a gay kid in a strictly Christian house can be hard to handle... but Brock accepted everything else. He accepted the difference in religion, the black clothing, the music... why not this? He stopped his thought when he saw a pair of black high heels in front of him.<p>

"Hey snugglebutton." A voice Andy wished he would never hear rang in his ears. He looked up to the cocky smiled painted with too much deep-red lipstick matched with too-heavy black eyeliner. It was paired together with curly brown hair and a black leather tutu dress. "Nice ring. What's his name? As if the whole world doesn't already know."

"Scout." Andy growled, hating even saying her name.

"How's the boyfriend?" she purred, giving her cocky smile again. Andy wanted nothing more then to smack that smile right off her face. Then possibly kill her. Priorities, Andy...

"Why are you here was the corner full?" Andy smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Fury flashed in Scout's eyes. "The nerve of- No, actually." she brushed her hair behind her back. "I'm here because... well you don't really need to know now do you?" Her eyes scanned over the ring, "So when's the big day?"

"You won't be invited. So it doesn't really matter to you now does it?" Andy saw fury flash through Scout's eyes again. He smirked. "Feel free to get the fuck out of my life again Scout I'm done with you."

She huffed loudly and stomped away. Andy smiled and pulled out his phone, calling Jake.

"Babe when are you gonna be home?"

_"It's gonna be a few hours."_

Andy sighed, "Just hurry back. I miss you."

_"I love you babyboy."_

"I love you too JakeyBear." The line went dead.

_I just wish you'd spend some fucking time with me._

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA New chap up soon! SOOOOON! O_o im going crazy (What else is new?)<strong>


	26. Old Reliable

**So, my g-ma knows i write shit like this and today, i was sitting on my bed writing my self-harm gay story and he walks in: "What are you doing? Writing more gay stuff for me to read? HUUR HURR" She's not touching this one. There's so much fucked-up demented shit. **

**But anyways... Sex chap so yeah. yay for you. and just so you know, i spent like 10 minutes deciding what color "Old reliable" should be. it was awkward as hell!**

* * *

><p>Andy curled up in his bed, sleeping on Jake's side. He was supposed to be back hours ago... Andy has already has a romantic night planned out in his head and everything.<p>

He sighed sadly.

_Time to break out old reliable. _

He dug through a box in his closet, pushing aside all the belts, gloves, and hair product until he pulled out a plain white vibrator and a bottle of lube.

"I haven't used this thing since I was 17... Do the batteries still work?" he searched it before finding the "on" button. It nearly vibrated out of his hands. He blushed and turned it off. "So it's alive as ever..."

He flipped the light switch off and sat on the bed, preparing his toy. He laid back and slid the toy inside him, turning it on high. His back arched instinctively, moaning. It was slightly smaller and thinner then his boyfriend, but he tried his best to convince his mind it was Jake. He worked it in and out of himself, moaning out his fiancé's name.

"Jake..." Andy bit his lip, moving it faster. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he used his free hand to stroke his dick. He panted and moaned, chewing his bottom lip and filling his head with thoughts of Jake.

Throughout his ministrations, Andy didn't hear the front door open and close, along with the sound of Jake's jacket hitting the floor.

Jake was nearly exhausted. He had spent the whole day with Matt and Cassie, along with a small number of other friends, pulling together the final decorations of the "Church" and the place of which the after party would happen. It all would have been done sooner, but Cassie just HAD to bring Ethan along. The poor six-year-old had to be constantly interacted with less he try to run off or get into things in an attempt to entertain himself.

Jake pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto his couch and walking to his room. He tried to stay quiet, out of fear of Andy waking up. He stopped outside the door, hearing a moan. He pushed the door open slightly and had to cover his mouth with his hand at what he saw.

Andy masturbating? He was pretty sure the boy has never touched his own dick, let alone owned a vibrator... He bit his lip and weighed his options. He could go in there and fuck Andy's brains out; of course, the singer would be embarrassed as hell to be caught in a moment like this and might reject Jake's advances at first... Or stay here and watch, not gaining the true pleasure he wanted.

_Ah, fuck it. _

Jake opened the door and tiptoed over to the bed, pulling the vibrator out of Andy and replacing it with his fingers. Andy gasped and moaned, looking back.

"J-Jake!" Jake wrapped a hand around Andy's mouth, affectively silencing him. He pushed Andy on his back and hiked Andy's legs over his shoulders, keeping his hand on Andy's mouth. He pushed his fingers back inside Andy, who let out a muffled scream as he eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He moved his fingers in and out as fast as he could. Andy screamed at the top of his lungs, barley being muffled by Jake's hand. He unbuttoned Jake's pants with shaking hands, stopping occasionally to moan and shut his eyes as tight as possible. He finally got them open and tugged them off.

Jake slid into Andy, holding Andy's hip. Andy bit his lip, arching his back.

"You make me feel like a pedophile." Jake growled, moving his hips in and out slowly. "I'm getting marred to someone 4 years younger then me."

Andy moaned, pressing his hips down onto Jake's dick, and bit onto his hand. Jake gripped a handful of Andy's hair, pulling his head back and releasing his death grip on Andy's mouth. He used his free hand to push Andy's hip down. Jake thrusted harder and his speed quickly increased. He pushed in as deep as possible, only pulling out slightly each time.

Andy dig his nails into jake's shoulder, forcing his nails deeper into the flesh with each thrust of Jake's hips. He was pretty sure Jake's should was bleeding, but Jake didn't seem to care. Jake lent down, biting Andy's nipples and slamming himself into the singer.

Andy screamed at the top of his lungs repeatedly, arching his back as he felt himself cum. Jake followed soon after, kissing his lover repeatedly until he reached his edge.

Jake laid next to Andy, wrapping his arms around him and holding the singer as close to his body as he could. Andy smiled and nuzzled into the warmth, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously. I was sitting there like WHAT COLOR? O_O<strong>

**Black? No, it'll seem like he has a fetish for black person cock (racist [I'm sorry...]) **

**Pink? No that too close to the *cough* real color of what hes substituting... **

**Purple? No, he's not a TOTAL flamer. **

**Blue? hm... but thats the same color as his eyes. i can imagine that; going into Spencer's "Can I have a dildo the same color as my eyes?" O_o**

**Special Design ones? BAHAHA No. No flowers on dildoes. Just, no. **

**Does it have a suction cup or not? And if he has a dildo, does he have a fleshlight too? AND DOES THE COLOR MATCH? or did he mismatch on purpose? SO MANY QUESTIONS! ...as you can see, my thinking process is just epic isn't it? Marrage will be up next (WHAT COLOR WILL THEIR OUFITS BE? WILL THEY MATCH? [Here i go again -.-])**

**This was a really long note...**


	27. Morning After

**I'm pretty sure that last chapter ripped away what little of a soul i have and self-dignity Andy has. I'm going to hell for that one. Well... i was going to hell anyways... ****Whatever. **

**And, le Wedding will be broken into parts. because what i have planned is WAY to fucking long. so this is just the morning of. **

**Routine: Type, Watch TV, Paint nails, Type, Fuck up nails, Remove polish, Watch TV, Repaint**

**LE PICS OF HIS OUTFIT ARE UP! GO LOOK.**

* * *

><p>Well, today was it.<p>

At least, that's what he could tell by the tux sitting where Jake should have been sleeping and a note.

_Andy,_

_Get your lazy ass up, put this on, and be at my house by 5. _

_DON'T BE LATE. _

_I would say I'll beat your ass if you are, but from my understanding, Jake did that last night. _

_-Matt_

_P.S. SERIOUSLY. Cover yourself up if you're gonna have sex the day before your wedding. I don't need to know what your ass looks like._

Andy laughed, setting the note on the end table and looking at his tux.

It wasn't that bad. the jacket was black with a collar that extened to mid-chest and stoped at a point. There were three buckles on the upper chest, shining, silver buckles and small buttons. Of course, they were just for decoration. followed by it were six silver hooks on each side as a black ribbon laced through them in a criss-cross matter. The same three buckles were at the bottom of the jacket. Every few inches at the hem of the jacket were a silver button. The pants were black, with a simialr buckle instead of a button or zipper. the upper thigh had a break in the black materal, instead having black and red striped material: only present for about 5 inches, then going back to the black material. the similar three buckles were on the right lower thigh. The pants then tapered off into bell bottoms from the knee to his feet.

Andy turned on the shower and got in, resting his head against a wall of the shower and thinking. He was getting marred today. He wasn't even twenty years old! He smiled a little, thinking about Jake. He turend the water off and began drying his hair, going to his dressers to get a pair of boxers. he slid into them and started work on the dishelved mane. He was stupried at how tight the upper parts of the pants felt. Typical Jake, Andy sighed, wanting anything that could show off his ass.

He slipped on his black vans with white skulls on them and checked the clock. 3:30.

_Damn. I slept in. _

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD. I had the CREEPIEST nightmare last night! I was in a larger version of my house and this goth creepy girl was trying to kill me... but she eventually gave up and tried killing my g-ma. For some reason, i'm not sure why, there was a shower with a tub and a plain tub in her bathroom... But anywhore we were in the bathroom and she was drying her hair and the creepy goth chick and some fat tall bitch with half a purple face came up outta the showertub. The fat one went after me so I grabbed like a paperclip or saftey pin that was went straight and stabbed her in the eye with it. She kinda waddled back for a bit then came back over for me. So I stabbed the bitch in her other eye. That didn't really stop her either. Blind fat bitch coming after me. not cool. So i choked her out. and she puked all over the bathroom floor. i think she died or something after a while because she was gone and the floor was just full of water and the goth chick was sitting next to the shower/tub going through an ipad or some shit, saying she had to kill someone in north side? I woke up panting and freaking out**

**My bed is no longer a center for dreams, it's a center for nightmares.**


	28. More Like Worst Man

"God! What took you so long?"

_Nice way to greet me Matt. Sheesh._

"It's called sleeping. You should try it sometime." Andy sighed, sitting back on Matt's couch.

Matt rolled his eyes, "It's called answering your phone. You should do it sometime."

Andy laughed, "I'm sorry I wasn't waiting by my phone at all hours just for your calls."

Matt stuck his tongue out. "Are you sure you want to get married today? You guys didn't even have bachelor parties."

"See, those take up time. And time is a valued gift that we are running low on. The fans aren't going to wait around for us to make a new record or go on tour 'cause Jakey and Andy want to get drunk all night with thousands of people they barley know. It just doesn't work that way."

Matt bit the inside of his cheek, "But aren't you guys kinda ahead already? You pretty much have the new album done except one song. And those deadlines aren't until forever from now. So why are you rushing?"

"We're taking a week off from the band altogether for our honeymoon. And knowing Jake he's going to ban me from using my phone the whole time. And-"

"Oh no, a whole week in butt-sex paradise without your phone. What ever shall you do?" Matt teased lightly, snickering. Andy stared daggers at him, blushing.

"Matt shut the hell up!" Andy huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh oh. He's doing the signature 'Arms across chest' bit. EVERYBODY RUN!"

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Andy growled, pouting.

"Awwww he's pouting!" Matt laughed, poking Andy's cheek.

"Can you be serious for three minutes?"

"I'm sorry. It's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing girl pants." Matt flopped next to Andy on the couch, turning on the TV.

Andy rolled his eyes "Whatever. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"We've got time! I'm your best man I know what I'm doing!"

"More the worst man..." And grumbled to himself

Matt gasped dramatically, "How dare you say such blasphemy!"

Andy nearly broke out laughing.

Matt checked his watch. "I need to go take a shower and get dressed. Don't take off."

"No promises!" Andy laughed, going into the kitchen and getting some water.

_Fuck fuck fuck I'm so nervous..._


	29. Word Choice

**MaleXmale Goddess101- OH MY FUCKING GOD YES I MISSED YOU. YOU WERE THE WHOLE REASON I UPDATE! And when I saw you hadn't been reviewing I was like D: FOREVER ALONE! *Hugs to death* I MISSED YOU!**

"**I've got a guy that's gonna come plow me tomorrow morning" –My G-ma**

* * *

><p>"Here. Put this on." Matt said, holding out a bandanna. A Black Veil Brides bandanna, to be exact.<p>

"Matt you are the most cliché person in existence." Andy sighed, pulling his hair back and tying the bandanna over his eyes. Matt scoffed and pulled the car out of his driveway.

"The fact that you're wearing girl pants takes the offence out of that comment." Matt snickered, turning.

Andy felt over, touching Matt's thigh. He did a little victory laugh and punched Matt's thigh. Hard.

"OW! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Insult the pants and you get punched. It's really quite simple.

"I thought gay guys were supposed to be nice, not violent psychopaths."

"Well I'm both. I'm like a sparkly rare Pokémon. One of a kind."

"Dear god. You're talking about Pokémon? Stop spending time with Ethan."

"Shut up, just, take me to wherever the hell Jake's cheesy ass want me to be."

Matt snickered. Andy frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Cheesy ass… you really need to watch your word choice."

"What are you—OH MY FUCK! Matt, that's disgusting!"

"You said it!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

An awkward silence filled the car until Matt cleared his throat.

"So, is it really ch—"

"Matt Good, I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will staple your nut sack to your elbow."

Matt instantly got quiet.

"Good boy."


	30. Destination

*****IMPORTANT* I hate the numbers 31-39, so i'm making a squeal. It's called Better Luck Next time. And it'll be just amazing. I'm writing the first page right now. So, go check that out when you're done reading this!****

**Malexmale Goddess101- Well I try my best :3**

**Drinking Nos. Means I will be typing more and faster.**

* * *

><p>"You've been driving forever! Come on!" Andy pouted, sliding down in his seat.<p>

"Oh with your fucking pouting! Pouting doesn't make our destination appear sooner!"

"But it can make you let me take this blindfold off." Andy pointed out then put on his best pouty-lipped face. "Matty, can I take off the bandanna?"

Matt scoffed, "As absolutely adorable as that is, no."

"I hate you."

"Oh shut up. We're almost there."

The feeling went from smooth, paved road to bumpy terrain. Andy wanted nothing more than to see where the fuck they were going.

_So much for almost there. We've been driving for like a fucking hour Matt._

"Matty, are we there yet?" Andy pouted, leaning his head against the window.

"Yes, now shut the fuck up and take your damn blindfold off."

Andy quickly untied the bandanna, his eyes greeting millions of the same exact thing.

_What the fuck?_

All he could see around them were trees.

"Matt, why the hell did you take me to the woods on my wedding day?"

"Just shut up and follow me." Matt said, grabbing Andy's wrist and pulling him through a small clearage in the trees.

They walked for about ten minutes until the amount of trees started to lessen. After another five, they hit a clearing. I was a huge break field, with a large hill directly in front of them. Matt let go of Andy's wrist and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, Ash? We're here. …Yeah, tell me about it. ….How long? …Okay, We'll be waiting."

"Why are we standing in a field now?"

Matt covered Andy's mouth with his hand. "No more talking or I duct tape your mouth shut until the recital. Understand?"

Andy laughed into Matt's hand and nodded.

A black truck and Ashley's head popped out of the window, grinning stupidly. "Hey guys! What took you so long?"

"Princess here decided to not show up at my house until late as hell." Matt chuckled.

"King Bitch doesn't know how to drive." Andy shot back, smirking.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "What did I say about talking?"

Andy laughed, climbing into the bed of the truck.

"So, are you nervous?"

"No." Andy's nose twitched and he smiled.

"Liar. You're nervous."

"How would you know?"

"I've known you forever. I can tell when you're lying."

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed. "How much longer?"

The trucked stopped in front of an abandoned church. It was white, but the paint was chipped and worn. The structure looked flimsy and worn. Andy fell in love with it instantly. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"THIS is where I'm getting married?"

"Of course. Isn't your boyfriend fancy?" Ashley laughed, Andy rolled his eyes.

"Ashley go hump some girl you don't know. You're just jealous." Matt snickered.

"I'M JEALOUS AND I KNOW IT!" Ashley yelled, mimicking the tome of LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it'

The boys both laughed and hopped out of the truck bed, quickly being pushed by Ashley into the back door of the church.

_This is gonna be fun._


	31. Juliet

**ahgghrt;jtoi;nyrjknbgkj I liked this story too much. and i wanns see 40+ chaps everytims i update**

* * *

><p>"Andy!" Ethan ran to the singer, hugging him. He was wearing a tuxedo.<p>

_Awe little person tuxedo!_

"Where's your daddy?"

"He said I can't tell because you can't see him till the wedding" He stood straight up. "And I'm supposed to be watching you!"

Andy laughed.

"Hey you." A female voice said, Andy looked up.

"Oh shit."

She smiled. Andy was greeted with the shoulder-length blonde hair, round-shaped face, and green eyes.

"Juliet…"

"Hm... this is slightly weird… The boy whose name I had tattooed on my arm, yet dumped me a week later and hasn't spoken a word to me since is standing right in front of me, yet I'm screaming my lungs out at him yet…"

Andy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah… I've been kind of busy…"

"Busy as in blowing your guitar player?" She giggled. "Andy I don't care if you're gay! I still want to be you're friend!"

_Try talking to my dad about that._

Andy wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her. "Thanks. I really needed that."

She giggled and pushed him off, "We don't have time for hugging. I was given a mission." She pointed to a chair in front of a mirror, "Sit."

Andy obeyed and she stared brushing his hair. "I can do my own hair." He pointed out.

"Well Jakeums has a specific idea of what he wants your hair to look like. So hush and let me do my work."

"Fine. Just make it quick."

Half an hour later Andy had perfect hair and make-up, everyone was fully dressed and ready for the wedding. Juliet smiled and linked arms with Andy, making sure her dress was on right.

"So, you're giving me away?"

"Since your dad is a douche and didn't even show up, yes." She smiled.

The doors opened and Andy got his first view of where he was.

_Holy fuck._


	32. Shock

***crawls into your laps and pouts* I'm SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **

* * *

><p><em>Holy Shit. I wanna marry this place.<em>

The church was beyond beautiful. Everything was decaying and symbolized death in the most perfect way possible. Skeletons hung on the walls; fake blood was splattered on the ceiling; the floors were drenched in fake blood. Andy was absolutely in love. He saw the man of his dreams at the altar, with one of the Black Veil Brides skeletons standing behind him. No pastor? This really was perfect.

The other three boys of the band were standing in tuxes next to Jake. Well, Ashley was wearing a shirt that looked like a tux and black skinnies.

_Fair enough. Nobody expected him to dress nice. _

Matt patted Andy's back, "You ready?"

"You have no idea." Andy exhaled nervously. Juliet tugged his arm slightly and they walked through the isle, approaching Jake. Of course, Jake had the world's cockiest smile painted across his face and his eyes kept trailing to Andy's crotch. Andy blushed deep red as he approached C.C., who was looking creepy as ever and did the "Giving away" Ritual. Andy was now Face-to-face with his fiance.

"God, you look amazing." Jake cupped Andy's cheek in his hand.

"Says the man who pulled a fuck-and-run last night" And glared. Jake smiled, kissing Andy's cheek.

"You know you liked it."

The skeleton before it was moved by someone behind it. There stood an elderly man dressed in all black. Andy's heart skipped a beat.

_Holy shit. No way. _

"Hello Andy. " The elderly man smiled.

"Grandad!" Andy squealed, hugging the man. "So, you know?"

"Of course I do! I'm very happy for you!"

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "So, we gather here today to-"

The church doors flung open and the body that caused it was struggling to stay on it's feet.

"Grandpa Six! Wait!"

Everyone in the church turned and gasped.

_Is that...?_

* * *

><p><strong>HURMEOWMEOW. I LOST THE FIRST version OF THIS!<strong>


	33. Can I Just Get Married?

**MaleXmale Goddess101- I sorry D:**

* * *

><p>"Grandpa Six! Wait!"<p>

Everyone the in the room gasped.

_Is that? No..._

"Andy you con't do this. I love you!" chance panted, rushing to Andy's side.

"Chance..."

Chance gripped Andy's chin and kissed him. Andy hesitated before pushing Chance off of him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Jake snarled, shoving Chance.

"I knew him first Pitts!" Chance hissed

"He's engaged to me!" Jake yelled.

"Back off Pitts!" Chance barked.

"Both of you STOP!" Juliet yelled, marching to the top of the altar. "Both of you are being fucking stupid. Did either of you, for once, consider Andy's feelings about this?"

Andy had tears in his eyes. "Can I just get married?" he whispered, tears beginning to fall.

Juliet hugged Andy and led him t the back room.

Ashley walked right up to Chance and punched him righ across the face, knocking chance to the ground.

"Scum" Ashley spit on him and went to the back room.


	34. Standing Up?

**IluvAndyB(i forgot the whole user and am too lazy to check. You know i talking to you)- IKR XDD**

**I couldn't just not put chance in the story. **

* * *

><p>"Baby this is our day. Don't let him Ruin this." Jake rubbed Andy's cheeks with his thumb, looking into the singer's teary eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry hunny. But you know the last time we spoke he-" Andy broke out into sobs, Jake wrapped his arms around his love and attempted to console him.

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Chance... I'm gay." Andy studdered, looking at the floor. He thought that coming out to his best friend would be easy, but the words formed a knot in his throat and made him nervous as hell. _**

**_"EW. FUCKING FAGGOT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."_**

**__**They haven't talked for 8 years.

"Hunny, i know. It'll be okay"

Andy crawled into Jake's lap. "Can you make him leave? I just want to get married."

Jake kissed Andy's cheek and nodded to Ashley, who walked out to the main room. There was screaming coming from the main room followed by a door slamming.

Ashley came back, quiet and composed. "The situation had been dealt with."

"Come on baby." Jake motioned for andy to get up. Andy of course, just pouted and whined.

"I don't wanna walk. carry me."

Jake obeyed, carrying his lover back to the alter and holding him bridal style.

"you know how many people would kill to be in this position right now?"

"Standing up?" andy smiled, kissing Jake's cheek.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>My chapter have been getting progressively shorter, and for that I apologize. I'm attempting to make up for it in updating sooner.<strong>

**Which ultimately, the sooner i get reviewed, the sooner I'm inspired to write more. **


	35. I have an idea

The honeymoon was in a week. But, tonight Andy was busy. He spent the whole day out with Jinxx shopping. Now, he had an appointment to get the wondrous black mane cut mostly off.

Golden gods' awards were tonight.

He was released from his backwards cape and got a full look and feel of his new hair. This would definitely piss off the fan girls.

He walked out of the shop to jinxx not being there waiting.

He decided to go around asking the fans if they've seen he black power ranger. He soon resorted to screaming "Where is the almighty Janxx" down the streets.

He saw a swarm of girls all dressed in black and squealing and he figured it absolutely had to be his homosexual football player.

One of the girls shrieked when she saw Andy, causing the rest of the crowd to turn and swarm around him.

"Do you always have to be the center of attention?" Jinxx laughed.

"It's completely unintentional!"

"Alright girls, sorry to cut this meeting short, but Andy and I really have to go." Jinxx said as the fans all let out disappointed 'Awws' in unison.

"You left me." Andy growled at jinx, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Sorry, I got ambushed by fans!"

"How much longer until the awards?"

"Long enough for you to go spend some time with Jake. If you know what I mean... Then go meet up with us at the show."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "So now you're advocating bandcest?"

"Better before the show than during." Jinxx grabbed his bags. "Now, I gotta go."

"Have fun with Sammi!" Andy yelled as jinxx walked off, and then began heading home himself.

He opened the door to his and Jake's house and went into the living room. Jake was lying on the couch.

"Hey babe." Andy said, straddling Jake's lap.

"Hey… I've been thinking… I'm gonna ask you something, but have to tell me what you REALLY think about the idea."

Andy smiled. "What?"

"What do you think about… after all this honeymoon and touring is over, adopting Ethan?"

Andy kissed Jake. "I think it's a great idea."

"good." Jake rubbed Andy's thights.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey do you guys remember when I had a story that I updated regularly and that actually had a plot? HAHA ME NEITHER**

**I am SO SORRY for not updating for… 6 months? Hell, I lost track. (Or was it a year and 6 months? because if so oops.)**

* * *

><p>He's staring at the floor again. Not really seeing the panels in front of him as the past year and a half plays through his mind over and over like a video stuck on repeat. Jake is somewhere with Ethan and the others are, in all honesty, not interesting enough to hang around with right now. The well of conversation topics ran dry, leaving him to his thoughts. That's not necessarily a bad thing; he's left to take a lot of things into perspective. Starting first with the ring on his finger.<p>

It's been so long. He's been married to Jake for almost two years now and yet every day he's caught up and gushing over every silly or crazy thing Jake does. This is puppy love in its sincerest and even the thought of his husband has Andy's mouth turning upwards. Things like this aren't supposed to happen. Nobody just gets this lucky and has it this good. If it weren't for the eight-year-old that ran around and claimed everything was his (upon taking away such item would cause the tantrums from hell to break loose), Andy would simply write this of as not being reality.

The break from touring was an especially nice perk. Yes, he did love the stage, but it's nice to be able to sit around and not do anything all day. Another great thing; Jake does the housework. It's an odd thought that the same man who ended a relationship over not wanting to eat his vegetables is now married and has an adoptive son. Having late-night alcohol-induced "Good times" exchanged for nuzzling up against another warm body was nothing to complain about. And the more he sinks into the comfortable life of a privileged housewife, the more he scoffs and laughs at his old life decisions.

Yet, the more he looks back at his past, the more he begins to realize he could never go back to that life. Spending each night home alone and using alcohol as a thin layer to just barley mask the underlying lonely. Honestly, he was and still is just as fond of drinking as the next guy. He's got his wits about him just a bit too well to let the bottle take over his life. But on the same accord, that's his problem. Ignorance is bliss for a reason. Any regular person could see this situation as finally getting what they deserved after "All these years". But it's never that simple for him. He has to go back and relay every second that led him up to this. Sometimes he fears his own mind will be the death of him.

There's a light click and a small jingling noise of metal-on-metal and he decides to push his thoughts away. Tonight Jake promised a nice evening home alone to watch shitty moves or eat horrendously fancy home-cooked means or whatever terribly posh-gay things Andy could think of. One of these days he'll take up the challenge. Perhaps force him to watch some clichéd romance film like 'The Vow' (where everyone knows exactly what's going to happen but will tolerate it for the sake of Channing Tatum) then spend hours eating the tint pints of ice-cream and bitching about how they don't have nice enough things. But tonight isn't the night for that.

Tonight is the kind of night where Jake's giving Andy the world's most mischievously erotic face in the history of the planet and he still hasn't pulled his keys out of the lock. This is the night were Andy's concerned If he'll even be wearing clothes by the time they get halfway through the crappy not-even-ten-foot-long hallway. Everything is drowning in a rush of passion and lust and just I fucking need him and this is all mine.

Jake's a little… bitey when he's hot a heavy, but that's nothing Andy would complain about. Though, Andy's bottom lip is a little swelled by the time he's hoisted onto their shared bed. He's also got a plethora of love marks and hickeys to show off. He'd never even think of complaining about that one. He has it so easy, and he wouldn't change a thing about his life even if given the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the moral to the story here is<strong>

**... don't let me fucking write things. **

**yes, that's it**

**i'll update soon i swear**


	37. Perspective

_**I told you soon. just uh, ended up being... 4 months?**_

_**pf. anyways, where the ending.**_

_**not gonna promise anything/give spoilers but there might be a sequel. **_

* * *

><p>There's something to be said about "never having too much of a good thing". Personally, whoever said that was lying. If one's overwhelmed by this "good thing", eventually they're driven to wonder if they actually deserved it. "Why me, of all 7 billion of us? Why am I so perfectly privileged to be allowed such a beautiful existence despite having never done anything to deserve it?"<p>

There's another rend of this spectrum: "why didn't this some to me sooner. I've done well, I've paid my dues. Why this 'bad things happen to good people' bullshit? For once, can it be me that wins some amazing martial thing that doesn't even matter?"

Personally, Andy was stuck somewhere in-between. Being able to have someone that he was so close with was amazing. And, despite the doubts in his mind, he liked to believe that he deserved this. He deserved to be happy. He deserved a nice, quant little house with shared custody of a growing (but still childish as a preschooler) 10-year-old.

He was ready. He was willing to go into this and endure it all. It quote something clichéd, this was the first day of the rest of his life. Though, actually that was about three months after the wedding, when the adoption papers were approved and he had officially become a father.

To think, this all started in some shitty club in the fucking men's bathroom and it blossomed to all of this is… inconceivable. Occasionally, it makes him laugh. But more than anything, it makes him glad. Opening up to someone about something so seriously important to him… and it actually turned out well?

Some people have all the luck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long road guys.<strong>_

_**but now it's come to an end**_

_**Fair winds**_

_**-T**_


End file.
